


Lost in Translation

by Funtimewriter, Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel, Dirty Talk, Enochian, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtimewriter/pseuds/Funtimewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Dean asks Gabriel for some help with a few key phrases.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misha_Gave_Me_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings/gifts).



Honestly, Gabriel hadn’t expected it to be this easy. Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with an obscene pop that made Dean cringe, he spun around in his chair. “So Dean-o,” he said in his sing-song voice, “I think we have a deal!”

  
“You’ll do it?” Dean asked, nervously wringing his hands. “I mean, it’s kind of an awkward thing to ask but who else could I turn to?”

  
Gabriel smirked, pushing the lolly past his lips again and hollowing his cheeks. Dean hadn’t noticed he was staring until the pile of books suddenly appeared in front of him. “Whoa, whoa now! I didn’t come here for a history lesson!” Dean leaned back away from the books. “I told you, I just wanna know... how to... you know.”

  
“Ask angel boy out?”

  
“Well... Yes.” Dean threw up his hands and leaned over to inspect the first book on the pile, _A History of the Enochian Language: Context, Culture and Complexity,_ and prepared himself for the long haul he hadn’t expected it to be.

  
“Ah, always knew you were a romantic, Dean!” Gabriel chirped from the other side of the table. “Now. If you could turn to page four hundred and fifty-seven please?”

  
Dean lifted the cover and flicked through the musty yellowed pages until he reached one where the font was so small he couldn’t see it no matter how hard he squinted. “Surely there’s a quicker way!” Dean threw his hands up in surrender and slouched, giving the book a deathly glare.

  
_I was hoping he’d say that!_ Gabriel was practically glowing. “Well, I don’t know, Dean,” he said aloud, closing the trap.

  
“I only want to know a few phrases!”

  
“Which phrases?” Gabriel leaned in closer.

  
Dean rubbed the back of his head and then tried to gesticulate his meaning. “I think you’re hot?” Dean mumbled. “Or words to that effect.”

  
“Okay!”

  
“Okay?”

  
Gabriel clicked his fingers and the books disappeared. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “Buckle up Dean-o!” Gabriel advised. “You’re in for the lesson of your life!”

  
****

Dean couldn’t believe how easy it was. All he’d done was hand Gabriel a list of phrases he’d wanted to learn, let the archangel touch his forehead, and presto! The Enochian was in his head. _Rosetta Stone eat your heart out!_ he thought as he carefully stirred his creation. Tonight would be perfect. Cass would be here in half an hour, and Dean would be ready. A home cooked meal. Candlelight. Wine in a bucket of ice. China plates, silverware and crystal stemware.  Cloth napkins that had taken an obscenely long time for Dean to fold right, despite how easy the YouTube video had made it look. A vase of fragrant red roses. And the words of Dean’s heart neatly loaded into Dean’s head, ready to spill out to his angel in the language of Cass’s birth. If this didn’t win him Cass’s heart, nothing would.

  
All too soon, everything was set, and Cass was ringing the doorbell. Dean wanted to run to the door to let him in. Instead, he kept himself to a brisk walk. Then he most certainly did not pose in the door to let his angel drink in the sight of Dean, dressed for once in semi-formal with a crisp starched white shirt, black dress pants, and shiny black belt and shoes. He’d shaved and gotten his hair trimmed earlier. Dean’s mirror confirmed he looked fantastic. And judging by the slight widening of Cass’s eyes, Cass agreed. “Cass! Come in,” Dean called, holding the door. “I’ve got a surprise for you tonight.”

Cass looked a bit wary as he stepped in. “What’s the surprise?”

“Well, if I tell you, it won’t be a surprise, will it?”

Cass nodded. “Of course. My apologies.”

Dean smiled. He continued to play the role of the perfect gentleman, pulling out Cass’s chair for him and then gently sliding it in. Serving the food he’d prepared. Pouring the wine. Only then did he take a seat. He picked up his napkin and shook it casually out, as if it hadn’t taken twenty minutes of cursing, a full-fledged temper tantrum and three thrown objects to get the folds right. He knew he had Cass’s attention. Cass was watching him as if he suspected Dean was possessed.

Dean raised a glass. “A toast!” he called. “To us. When you brought me up out of Hell, neither of us could have suspected we’d someday be here today. We’ve been through good times and bad, a lot of ups and downs. But through it all, we’ve always managed to come back together again. Here’s to the road so far, and to many more to come.” Dean had worked for two hours on that toast. He was damned proud of it. And it was worth it to see the softening of Cass’s eyes, the way the full lips twisted into a small smile as the glasses touched before they both took a drink.

The food couldn’t have been better. Dean complimented himself in his own mind, savoring the flavor. He’d out-done himself. He couldn’t care less that Cass would only taste molecules. Cass would know how hard Dean had worked to make everything perfect. Dean could see the appreciation in his face, the small nod of satisfaction as he looked over the meal. Besides, Dean was enjoying it for them both. He took another bite, smiling in delight as he chewed, and saw Cass’s answering smile widen in return. The angel was relaxed, enjoying himself. Perfect.

Now to seal the deal.

Dean finished eating, dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, and dropped it onto his plate to signify he was done. Cass immediately did the same. He unconsciously mirrored Dean when Dean pushed the plate to one side and folded his hands on the table, his serious expression reflecting Dean’s own. “I know you’re wondering why I asked you here tonight, why I did all this,” Dean began. “I have a few things I want to say to you, things I’ve wanted to tell you for a long, long time. I just never had the balls to do it. Tonight, that changes.”

  
“Alright?”

Cass looked so serious that Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s not bad, Cass. Just listen, ok?”

“Alright.”

Cass was giving Dean his full attention. Good. So far, he’d done everything right to impress his angel. Now it was time to really step things up. Dean took a deep breath, and tapped into the phrases that Gabriel had put into his mind. “ _Castiel, I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever met_ ,” he said in Enochian.

Paydirt. Cass’s eyes grew wide in surprise, and Dean grinned. “Don’t say anything,” he warned as Cass opened his mouth. “Just let me finish saying what I have to say.”

“A-alright,” Cass managed. He was completely floored. Why Dean had just told him he wanted to drop his pants and twerk in front of his face was beyond him, but apparently Dean wasn’t finished. Surely, some sort of explanation was coming.

“ _The day you gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition was the day my life really began,_ ” Dean told him in Enochian.

“ _I want you to tear my shirt open and suck my nipples until they bruise,_ ” Castiel heard. He blinked.

“ _I know I am only a man, but if you give me a chance, this man would devote his entire mortal life to making you happy._ ”

“ _I want to take your cock into my mouth and suck you until your balls completely deflate_.” Cass shifted uncomfortably. “...Dean?”

Dean held up his hand. “Just let me finish, alright?”

Cass nodded, looking anywhere but at Dean, and crossed his legs under the table.

Dean reached across the table and took Cass’s hands. He waited until the angel’s eyes met his own. Then he spoke again. “ _I can only offer you what I am. But I offer myself freely to you if you’ll have me. Be mine, Castiel_.”

_“I want to mount you, have you balls deep inside of me, and ride your thick cock like a mechanical bull. Fuck me until I scream, Castiel._ ”

Cass swallowed hard. His eyes moved around, finally coming to rest on the telltale gleam of the webcam above the cabinet near the table. “Um, Dean?”

Dean, oblivious, squeezed Cass’s hands. “ _Be mine, Castiel,_ ” he repeated. Switching to English, he said. “That’s all I ask. Will you? Will you, please, tonight and every night after?”

Cass looked into the earnest green eyes of the man who had no idea he’d just asked Cass to fuck him until he screamed tonight and every night after. And he knew exactly who was behind it. He brought Dean’s hands to his lips and kissed them. “ _Gabriel, I know you’re watching this,_ ” he said in Enochian, gazing into Dean’s eyes. “ _And I swear to Chuck, I am going to kick your ass so hard my foot may become a permanent addition._ ”

Dean had no idea what Cass had just said, but his heart pounded to the sweet way the angel crooned the Enochian phrases. “Is that a yes?” he asked shyly. “Does this mean we’re finally officially a couple?”

“Of course it does.” Cass rose up and came around the table, pulling Dean to his feet so he could kiss him for real. “Just do me one favor?”

“Name it!” Dean was looking at Cass with his heart in his eyes.

“What we just shared tonight was special, and private. Don’t speak those words to anyone else. I want them for me and me alone.” He paused. “Although, you can say that last bit to me again, if you like?”

Dean nodded. “ _Fuck me until I scream, Castiel,_ ” he said eagerly, obviously believing he was saying something completely different than the words suggested.

Cass didn’t care. “I will, Dean,” he vowed, leading Dean towards the bedroom. “Believe me, I will.”


End file.
